


Scared because of you

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Morning, Sad, Worry, ereri, kiss, lonely Eren, riren - Freeform, scared levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren starts to hang out on the roof that makes Levi angry, because he is scared of high places and Eren doesnt know about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared because of you

**Author's Note:**

> it turned out too long :3 enjoy!

Eren was laying on the room of their apartment, looking at the sky and daydreaming. He found this place a week ago, he didn’t even think that their apartment had such a good place for relaxing. After that day, he often went here and thought about things that was bugging him. And second reason for him being here was that he felt lonely at their apartment. Levi wasn’t home as much as before, he was getting Busy even more at work and he couldn’t spend time with Eren. So this place was distraction from lonely realty and empty home.

Suddenly His phone started ringing and made him to come to his sense

“yeah Levi? Are you home? ”

“ I am, where are you? Why wasn’t door locked? ”

“ because I’m not outside. Give me five minutes, I’m already heading to apartment ”

He walked stairs really fast and went in. Levi finally was home so he couldn’t waist even one second. He stand in front of Levi who looked tired.

“ welcome home "he said and smiled

He looked like a dog that really loved his master. That’s what thought Levi. He was really tired but seeing his lover’s smile made him to forget everything. Anyway, wasn’t this smile reason why he wanted to finish work fast and go home early?of course it was,his whole mind was saying that Eren was reason for his restless.

” I’m home" Said Levi and put his arms around his lover.

Eren jolted but he hugged him back too. Levi looked into his eyes as if he was asking permission for kiss and Eren’s eyes weren’t saying no. He kissed him really deep and hard, he could feel how Eren’s face got red and hot. His arms were holding lover’s body that was shaking. Eren only could grab his hands tight on Levi’s back and made sounds that would make his lover want to go further. His heart wasn’t prepared for this, he thought that they would only eat together and Levi would go to sleep because he was tired but this? No way, he needed to calm down but Levi’s mouth wasn’t letting him to do so. Levi started to kiss his neck, now he could definitely see how much Eren was blushing. He started to undress him when he suddenly stopped.

“why is your clothes dirty? Where were you? ” he asked and pointed to dirty shirt

“ a-at the roof” Eren said with red face

“roof? What the fuck where you doing there? Don’t go there from now on! ” he looked angry

“ huh? Why? ”

“ because it’s dangerous for brat like you”

“ wha… I’m not a kid anymore! ” he shouted

“ you are blushing like a virgin when i kiss you, of course you’re still a kid! ” he said it while smiling

“ tha… That was mean! ” Eren shouted again And ran to his room

Levi got angry at himself, he said that without thinking. He kissed and touched him hundred times but Eren was still getting red, maybe that was reason for him to kiss Eren more? To see how he blush, how he gripped his back and how he was making saxy voice. He loved Eren’s reactions because they showed how much he loved Levi. He would whish that Eren wouldn’t get used to his touches and kept blushing like always. But the thought that Eren would get hurt made him scared. If something would happened and Eren would fell from that roof? He knew that Eren wasn’t small or kid but still… High places made him feel scared it was one of his secrets that he never told Eren.

Eren was laying on bed and sulking. He didn’t know why Levi was angry,he started to fight because of nothing. What is wrong with going to the roof? He didn’t know . Levi was always like this, getting angry at nothing and started to shout…

They fall asleep in separate rooms, both feeling lonely and cold.

* * *

Morning was the same, empty house and lonely Eren. Nothing change, he sas still alone. He also knew that today they would get back together like nothing happened yesterday.

It was cold at the roof, but Eren didn’t mind at all. He started reading a book and didn’t notice how he got sleepy.

* * *

Levi was running as fast as he can and leaving stairs behind, his breath was loud and fast, his heart was beating like crazy and praying that Eren would be fine. It was already two hours that he was searching for his lover, Eren’s phone was off and he couldn’t reach him. He was sure that something happened.

Finally he reached the roof and started to walk slowly, now he was scared even more because he was afraid of high places. But his phobia didn’t stop him to see his lover.

Eren was sleeping soundly at the roof, all worries that Levi have been through was for nothing. But it didn’t make him angry but happy. Of course he would be happy to see Eren okay after all that terrible things that Levi thought.

“wake up” he said and pushed Eren’s shoulders.

“wha… What’s wrong? "he said while rubbing his eyes

” let’s go home “

” wa..Levi what are you doing here?“he said and looked around "I’m so sorry for… For not listeningI’m so sorry for… For not listening to you and going here” he said sadly

“why are you saying sorry when you don’t think that you did something wrong? ”

“ I… Yes, I don’t think that I did something wrong because going to the roof is a bad thing? "he said while looking at Levi’s eyes

” lets go now and we will talk about it later “ Levi said and tried to hide that he was shaking

” why? We can talk about it now! “ he shouted

” no we can’t “ Levi shouted back

” I said why?! “

” because I have altophobia!!! I’m scared of high places and if we won’t get out of here I will start to panic “ he shouted even louder and started to grip his hands on the floor.

Eren was shocked, he never thought that Levi was scared of high places. Now he knew why Levi was against going to the roof and reason made him feel guilty. He helped Levi to stand up and hugged him whit all his might. They were walking slowly and holding each other, Eren could feel how Levi’s body wash shaking and now he only wanted to know why he went to the roof if he was so scared. For him?

When they sat on the couch and Levi stopped shaking he asked

” if you were scared, then why did you come to the roof? “

” because your phone was off, you weren’t home, I was searching for you like an idiot and at the end I thought that something happened to you at the roof “he answered without looking at Eren’s side

” I’m so sorry!forgive me Levi, I didn’t know… I will never go to the roof ever again" he said while crying

“don’t cry! It’s fine "he wiped Eren’s cheek

” I’m relu zori(I’m really sorry) “he said with funny voice

"what?” Eren laughed and hugged him

“I’m sorry for not being here and making you feel lonely”

“how did you know? "asked with confusion

” all your face is telling me that you were lonely “

Eren stared at Levi and asked for a kiss ” sure “ Answered Levi and kissed him like yesterday, he felt how Eren was trying to hide his blushing face.

” you don’t need to hide it “ Levi said with a smile” I love your blushing face the most “


End file.
